Triple X
by PyramidCalyx
Summary: Part 2 of 2 posted. Olivia and Brian try something new ... rated M for sex, language, and nudity. Bensidy/Bensaro combo.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've had requests for Bensaro & kinky Bensidy stories. This is the combination of both. Shout out to **DishonoredInk** for asking for Bensaro smut (this is my first foray into Nick/Olivia) and to a guest reviewer asking for kink (I plan on writing a few that are only Bensidy). Let me know what y'all think & I hope people enjoy!

**Triple X: Round One**

Dusk had been transformed into night as the two men strolled down the damp sidewalk. A car sped by, upsetting a puddle and causing one of the men to curse. It had been a rainy week in New York City. Yet, this evening all but guaranteed anything except gloom.

As Brian Cassidy rummaged through his coat pocket for his keys, Nick Amaro suddenly felt as though the world was watching his every move. A mixture of guilt and excitement bubbled in his veins and he found himself both cursing Brian's difficulty finding his keys as well as breathing an inner sign of relief at the delay.

"Damn keys," grumbled the fair-haired detective, at last unlocking the door to his apartment complex.

_Oh fuck_, thought Nick, his palms sweating. _This is for real. No backing out now._ He swallowed his anxiety, following Brian inside the building.

/\/\/\

_ A second round of shots arrived, and then a third. And then a seventh. Brian fiddled with the coaster, pushing it around the liquor-stained wood of the table he sat at with Nick. At one time, bitter enemies; how times had changed. He wasn't sure who suggested it, but he couldn't say no to Olivia Benson. If his love wanted to try something new, then he would follow her lead. He didn't know how she broached the subject with her NYPD partner, but, by some miracle, here the two men sat._

_ "So, you okay with that? Those are the rules."_

_ Nick raised a brow as he downed another shot. "Yours or Liv's?"_

_ "Both, smart ass."_

_ The younger detective nodded and took a deep breath. His body was fueled by liquid courage, in addition to feeling the effects of having been single for an extended period for the first time in over a decade. He felt lonely; he had pent up energy; he was goddamn horny as hell. Olivia had casually brought up the subject of the evening while they stopped for coffee after court one day. To say he wasn't flattered, and dumbfounded, would be the understatement of the century. No, he had never done this before; none of them had. Yes, he understood it was no strings attached, and yes, he was fine with that. They were friends and colleagues; did he think this experience would threaten either of those relationships? God, he hoped not._

/\/\/\

"So, how does this, uh, start?" Nick quietly asked as he followed Brian into the elevator.

Brian shrugged. "Let Liv lead," he replied. "Just remember the rules."

"Right."

The men were silent the rest of the way to the apartment. Nick imagined that Brian must feel equally as nervous about this encounter. But, he wasn't certain. The rules that had been laid down, and emphasized several times by Brian, were simple: no mouth-to-mouth contact; no man-to-man contact; listen to Olivia; if he felt uncomfortable at any time, they would stop; and, most importantly, this was a one-time experience (possibly) that required both men to be present, so Nick shouldn't get any ideas of regularly coming over to fuck Brian's girlfriend without him present. This last detail was obvious to Nick, but he could understand Brian's forceful inclusion of it. As well as his thinly veiled threats if he found Nick breaking this rule, or any of the others.

Nick took a deep breath as they neared the door to Brian and Olivia's apartment. The men nodded to each other, but before Brian could put his key in the door, it swung open.

"Took you guys long enough! I've already finished half the wine."

Nick couldn't stop himself; his jaw dropped. His beautiful partner stood wearing a very short, black silk robe. The light from the apartment made her appear as though she were glowing in the doorway. Her hair was softly teased to perfection, and her olive skin slightly flushed from the wine. She held a large glass in one hand, and tugged Brian by his coat with the other. Nick followed, made speechless by the gorgeous woman who looked both of them over with a sultry gaze of approval. There was no doubt about it: he was turned on.

"Jesus, Liv, you could've waited for us," Brian grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him. She threw her head back and laughed as he kissed her neck. She wrapped her free arm around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. When they separated he got even closer to her and whispered in her ear. She smiled, kissing his lips once more before he let her go.

"Another drink, Amaro?"

Nick had trouble tearing his eyes off the brunette goddess who had wandered into the kitchen. He looked at Brian and was met with a knowing grin.

"Yeah, sure."

"Make yourself at home, Nick," Olivia called out, pulling a bottle from their wine cooler.

Brian was pushing his shoes off and undoing his coat. Nick followed suit; trying to dry his sweaty palms on his jeans before venturing toward the breakfast bar. Olivia had filled two large glasses, in addition to her own, and set them on the bar. Brian held her hips, pressing a kiss into her hair. She raised her glass.

"To trying new things," she said coyly. "And having some well-deserved fun."

"Here, here," Nick followed, his glass touching hers and Brian's.

The pale liquid gently splashed the inside of each glass as they clinked together. The threesome all took long swallows of the wine. Nick started feeling butterflies again, and hoped his nervousness wasn't too obvious. Olivia glanced at both of them and licked her lips. She motioned to the living room and grabbed Nick's hand as she lead Brian out of the kitchen. They stood on the plush carpet that spread across the cozy living space, none of them exactly sure of where to begin. Before the moment became too awkward, Olivia took the initiative and pulled Brian and Nick closer to her.

"What should we start with, boys?" she breathed, pressing her back against Brian and pushing into him. He growled and placed a hand on each hip, dipping his head to trail kisses down her neck. She looked up at Nick under dark lashes, her light makeup accentuating her natural beauty. One hand landed on Nick's chest, her fingers slowly walking up to his face. She cupped his cheek and moaned as one of Brian's hands squeezed her silk-covered breast. Nick felt her hand wrap around his neck and tug him closer so she was sandwiched between them.

"Untie me?" Olivia innocently looked into Nick's eyes before craning her neck to meet Brian's mouth in a hungry kiss.

"Fuck, Liv," Nick choked out, feeling his arousal jump into high gear. His pants felt tight against his growing erection, and he had to admit just watching the couple in front of him was turning up his inner thermostat. He tentatively reached out and ran a hand down one side of Olivia's clothed body, starting at her exposed collarbone, over her perky breast, and down to the tied sash of the robe. He used both hands to untie the loose knot and the silk fell open exposing her naked body.

Olivia pulled back from Brian's kiss, grinding her ass into his crotch before stepping forward and shrugging the silk off her shoulders. Nick gasped.

"See something you like, Amaro?" Brian chuckled, pride lacing his words.

Olivia grinned, her eyes closing as Brian cupped one breast and leaned down to take it into his mouth, his warm tongue swirling around her hardened nipple. His mouth moved to reclaim her lips, and Nick swallowed. _Now or never_, he thought.

"Fucking gorgeous," he whispered, stepping closer to Olivia's bare skin. His erection pressed into her hip and he groaned. Tentatively, he touched the soft skin of her shoulder and dragged his fingertips over her chest and down to her breast.

"Don't be shy," she purred, meeting his eyes as each man stood pressed against each hip.

Nick couldn't stand the pressure and gave into the lust within him. He kneaded her breast with one hand, and the other trailed down to grab her luscious ass. Brian already had one hand on the other cheek, roughly squeezing and slapping her. She moaned happily, her body loving the attention of four hands. As her tongue battled with Brian's, Nick pushed into her, softly kissing her collarbone, down to her nipple. He flicked the tiny pink nub with his tongue and she moaned loudly.

Brian detached from her swollen lips, slapping her ass as he watched Nick devour her breast. He unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the floor, the warm air feeling cool against his heated skin. He unbuckled his belt and popped his jeans open, kicking the clothing aside along with his socks. He reclaimed Olivia's lips, thrusting his tongue deep inside her mouth.

Nick noticed the removal of clothing, but didn't want to let go of the curvy beauty under his fingers. Her skin was golden and smooth, her taste sweet. He sucked her nipple and ran one hand down her flat abdomen. His mouth placed open kisses down her front and he came to kneel in front of her, his mouth watering and cock twitching as his fingers traced the thin strip of dark pubic hair, neatly trimmed and in the center of her otherwise waxed mound. She shivered at his touch.

"Mmm … aren't you a little overdressed?" she asked, her arms above her, cradling Brian's head as he stood behind her, pressed against her body, his hands cupping both breasts.

Nick looked up at her, smirking. "I guess I am," he said, pulling his shirt over his head. He took off his belt and pushed his jeans down to his knees. He gazed back up at her.

"Everything off."

He heard Brian chuckle. "Told you she'd lead."

Olivia playfully elbowed him. "You, too, sweetheart."

Nick stood, pushing his jeans off with his feet and tugging his socks off. Olivia sauntered over to the couch, seating herself on the center cushion, arms crossed. She looked at each of them, her eyes dark with lust. Nick glanced over at Brian; he suddenly felt a pang of stage-fright. Undressing down to his boxers was one thing, but he realized that he was supposed to be entirely nude in the company of not only his attractive colleague, but also her boyfriend. He became slightly unnerved.

Olivia cleared her throat. "Well, boys?"

The men hesitated a moment longer, until Olivia leaned back against the couch, her legs spread, invitingly. Brian was first to drop his shorts, tossing them onto his pile of clothing. Nick took one look at the glistening folds of the woman seated in front of him and ditched his boxers. He knelt before her once more, one hand on each knee.

"That's better," Olivia grinned, one hand wrapping around Brian's cock as he stepped onto the couch next to her. The other she slowly dragged down her body and lightly stroking her wet slit. Her eyes bore into Nick's, and he felt as if he would burst right there.

"Have a taste," she murmured, letting him suck the tantalizing nectar off her finger.

"Fuck…" Nick was mesmerized by the desire pooled in her eyes. He caressed her inner thighs and he lifted her feet so they sat on the edge of the couch, her legs bent at the knees and spread wide.

Brian laced his fingers through her hair, groaning as she took the tip of his cock into her warm mouth. She sucked the head and hummed against him. He began thrusting slowly into her mouth and she took him deeper and deeper, her tongue running up and down his long shaft.

"Fuck, baby, that feels so good."

Nick watched her deep-throat Brian's thick cock, and yearned to have her blow him. _Patience_, he thought. He licked his lips and ran the tip of his tongue up her slit, from her puckered asshole to her swollen clit. She moaned beneath him, one hand gripping his head, pulling at his hair. He groaned and dove in, covering her clit with his mouth and tongue, nipping and sucking the sensitive nub. Her taste was incredible; sweet and enchanting. He pushed his tongue into her tight opening, wriggling it around inside, her moaning muffled by Brian's cock. He raised his eyes to watch her being fucked in the face, her boyfriend loudly groaning as she allowed him deeper into her throat.

"Fuck, baby, take my whole cock!"

Nick grew harder listening to her stifled cries as he licked her clit while Brian thrust into her mouth. He pushed a finger into her soaked pussy, continuing his oral assault of her bundle of nerves. Her body clung to his finger and he pushed a second into her tight hole. Her muffled moans got louder. As he finger-fucked her pussy he slowly inched his pinky into her ass, remembering what Brian had told him earlier: _"You may think Liv is pretty vanilla, but, man, you couldn't be more wrong. She's a fuckin' tiger in the bedroom. Likes it any and all ways, if you catch my drift."_

Her muffled moans turned into screams. Brian grasped her face, while Nick repeatedly pushed his digits into her body, his mouth never leaving her clit. He felt her muscles clench, and her nails dug into his scalp as she started her orgasm. He gripped her ankles to keep her legs spread, his tongue relentless.

"That's it, baby," Brian growled. "Come for us, baby."

Her eyes shot open and then tightly closed as she came. Her back arched, and she struggled against Nick's hold on her legs. Brian let himself go as her climax retreated. Nick hungrily watched as he finished in her open mouth. She swallowed his load, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Cheeks flushed and body experiencing aftershocks of her release; she was the hottest woman Nick had ever laid eyes on.

"Fuck, Liv…" Nick managed to get out, releasing her legs and being surprised when she all but lunged on him, her mouth landing on his aching member.

Brian stepped off the couch, grabbing the wine glasses quickly as his girlfriend worked on Nick. He never thought he would go for a three-way; at least, not one with a male as the third party. However, he and Olivia had spoken at length on the matter, making sure that each of them were one hundred percent comfortable with the idea. She had assured him that she wasn't looking for other sex partners; she was merely curious about having two men at once. The only person she trusted with this proposal was Nick, and, after some convincing, Brian begrudgingly agreed that Amaro was probably the best candidate, if only because Olivia believed he would be discreet.

Nick couldn't believe the sensations racing through his body. His fingers grasped Olivia's silky hair, and his hips thrust toward her face. He was nearly floating off the ground when he felt his cock hit the back of her throat. She hummed against his well-endowed member, her nails digging into his ass cheeks. His pulse was racing and he felt himself tensing, the pressure to come building higher and higher. The rhythm of his thrusts became frantic and he quickly pulled out of her mouth, his hot come spraying her face and chest.

"Fuck!" he shouted, emptying himself completely, trying to catch his breath. Olivia met his eyes as she licked her lips, tasting the semen that had landed there. Nick groaned, his breath catching as she leaned forward and gently licked the head of his cock clean.

"Told you, a tiger," Brian growled, helping Olivia up and handing her a towel.

"I believe you," Nick replied, already feeling re-aroused watching her wipe his come off her body.

Olivia smirked, tossing the towel aside. "Hope you guys are ready for round two!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the second part of threesome fun, nicknamed Bensidaro by **UnbrokenBarista**. LOL. Glad people are enjoying this. Thank you for all who reviewed on here & twitter!

**Triple X: Round Two**

"_Hope you guys are ready for round two!"_

Nick's eyes widened and he groaned. Brian had already pulled Olivia into his arms, the couple attacking each other's lips. Feeling left out, Nick stepped into their bubble, running his hands up the back of Olivia's thighs and ass, pressing his hardening cock against her cheeks. He kissed across her shoulder blades, brushing her hair away from her neck and running his tongue up to her earlobe. Her heard her moan, one arm reaching around to grasp his waist, while her other was gripping Brian's neck.

"I know you're ready," Brian said, cupping her mound and dipping one finger into her wet folds. "Ready to be fucked by us, baby?"

The response was a breathy 'yes' and loud whimper. Nick kept his hands on her hips as Brian lead her to the couch. He sat down, his thick cock standing at attention. She straddled him and looked over her shoulder at Nick.

"I want you at the same time, Nicky," she purred with a wink before slowly sinking down onto Brian's waiting cock.

Nick was painfully erect, gently stroking himself as he watched Olivia ride Brian. The slapping of skin, the loud moans, the panting breaths. Nick was at his wit's end when he noticed Brian point to the side table. Chuckling at Olivia's preparedness for the evening, Nick grabbed the bottle of lubricant.

Olivia had shifted, arching her back, moving her hips back and forth as Brian started pushing up into her tight pussy.

"Fuck, Bri," she whimpered, her nails digging into his shoulders as she held onto him for dear life.

Brian grinned, nodding at Nick. _Oh fuck_, the dark-haired detective thought, seeing Olivia's perfect ass thrusting toward him. _Maria never wanted to try this, fuck_. He squeezed lube over his throbbing member, pausing before entering her rear entrance.

"You sure, Liv?"

"Mmhmm," came her response. "I want you to fuck my ass."

Nick positioned the tip of his cock against her small, tight hole. "Fuck, Olivia!" he grunted as he pushed himself forward, his dick stretching her.

"Oh God, yes!" the brunette beauty cried out. She tensed at the backdoor intrusion, causing Nick to stop, but she quickly relaxed. "Keep going!"

The pleasure was immense; Olivia gripped Brian tighter, her knuckles white as she dug into his shoulders. He had a firm hold on her thighs, while Nick's hands squeezed her hips. There were no words for the sensations travelling at light-speed throughout her body. She hadn't expected the disorienting euphoria that came with being entirely filled by two men at once, their thick cocks separated by a several layers of tissue, yet feeling as though they were bumping into each other. Her body trembled, and her screams were caught in her throat. All she could do was release loud, strangled moans.

"You like that, baby?" Brian grunted from underneath her, his hips powerfully thrusting up against hers. "You like taking two cocks at once?"

Olivia's eyes were shut, and her mouth agape. "Ye- … Ughh…" she managed a few syllables before her words were unintelligible.

"Shit, Liv, you feel so fucking incredible!" Nick groaned from behind her, his dick deep in her ass. He wasn't going to last long, and already felt the tingle of his approaching orgasm. His hands gripped her hips as he lost all control and pounded into her. "Fuck!"

Olivia screeched loudly as she felt the warm gush of fluid fill her. Both men groaned, and Nick gave a few gentle thrusts before pulling out of her. Brian quickly grabbed her hips and flipped her so she lay on the couch. He put her ankles over his shoulders and re-entered her hot, wet pussy.

"Come for me, baby, come for me," his raspy voice demanded, thumbing her clit as he frantically fucked her.

Nick couldn't get over his surprise at seeing Olivia enjoying, let alone allowing, rough sex. He admitted to himself that he had, on occasion, wondered what she would be like in bed, completely uninhibited. He took her for being more traditional, yet also calling all the shots. While she had set the pace and initiated the actions of this evening, he never would have thought her willing to be dominated by a man. As he sat perched on the arm of a chair, he finished off his wine as Brian brought her to orgasmic tears.

"Brian!" she screamed, her body in spasms. Her hands gripped the fabric of the couch, her full breasts bouncing as Brian pummelled into her, hard and fast. He let out a loud moan as he exploded inside of her.

"Oh, fuck, baby," Brian muttered, releasing her legs and leaning down to capture her lips. Her hands found their way to the back of his head, caressing his scalp. When their mouths parted, they gazed into each other's eyes, smiling.

"I don't even know where to begin to sum up this night," Nick said, his body exhausted as he put his boxers back on.

Brian and Olivia both chuckled. They gently kissed before Brian got up and passed her a towel. He helped Olivia to stand and she cleaned herself off, trails of semen starting to run down her thighs.

"So, there's no round three?" she tipped her head to one side, giving the men a sly grin.

Brian shook his head, grinning. Nick just blinked at her, speechless. She laughed at his expression, and picked up her robe.

"Kidding, Nick," she smiled. "I'm gonna quickly clean up. You can have a shower, if you want."

Nick nodded. "Thanks, Liv."

She pressed her lips to Brian's cheek and disappeared down the hall to the bathroom. Brian smirked, watching her walk away. He found his boxers on the floor and pulled them on. Nick passed him his wine, and Brian collapsed onto the couch.

"You are one very lucky man, Cassidy."

Brian chuckled. "I know it, man," he said, taking a drink. "She's my whole world. Only took thirteen years to get her to finally agree to give me a second chance, but, fuck, the wait was worth it."

Nick smiled, ignoring the icy prick of envy that entered his heart. He never believed Brian Cassidy was good enough for Olivia, but now he knew he was wrong. Love and admiration emanated from Brian; Nick could easily sense it, and see it when the couple would gaze at each other. He missed connecting to a woman like that, and while he would never come between Olivia and Brian, he wished he had somebody in his life like her.

"Bathroom's free, Nick. I put a towel out for you," Olivia said, wandering back into the living room. Her hair was tied up in a short ponytail and she had washed her makeup off.

Nick collected his clothing off the floor. "Thanks, Liv."

Olivia turned to Brian and smiled. He patted his knee and she laughed, walking over to the couch and sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms securely around her and kissed her softly. She ran her fingers across his bare chest, tracing the gunshot scars, and then travelling up to stroke his cheek.

"Hey."

"Hey," he chuckled, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "Did you have fun?"

She bit her bottom lip and blushed. "Yeah, tonight was a lot of fun."

Brian pulled her closer to him. "You're not going to be bringing random men home from now on, are you?"

Olivia pushed back to look at his face, ready with an indignant reply until she saw his eyes twinkling. "You ass!" she lightly smacked his chest as he started to laugh. "No, I think this was a one-time only experience. Fun and great sex, but, I think I prefer just you."

"Oh really?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her forehead meeting his. "Yeah, you," she kissed his nose and then his lips. "I like how you know my body so perfectly, and all of the passion when you make love to me. Nobody has ever given me such intense pleasure as you, Bri."

Brian's lips grazed hers and he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "That's good, 'cause I don't really want to share you."

She frowned. "But you said you were okay with-"

"Yes, tonight was fun," he interrupted, caressing her cheek. "But I prefer having you all to myself."

Olivia smiled, feeling her heart swell as she saw the love in his hazel eyes. "I love you, Bri."

"Love you, too, sweetheart," he pulled her into a passionate kiss, his tongue prodding her mouth open. She moaned against him, feeling her body become aroused, the heat beginning to throb between her legs.

Brian pulled away from her lips and grinned as he felt her shifting on his lap. "I think someone is ready for a third round."

Olivia's cheeks flushed and she sighed heavily. "See what you do to me?" she joked before reclaiming his lips.

Nick had quickly showered and dressed, and stood leaning against the entryway into the living room. He smiled at the couple on the couch, listening to the snippets of conversation between them. He was happy that Olivia had someone who cared for her so deeply, who was clearly devoted to loving her. Olivia had given her heart to Brian, and despite sharing her body with him tonight, Nick knew that the friendship boundary was still in place. He wasn't competing with Brian for her affection because there had never been a race. While he knew she was breathtaking, entrancing, and oozed raw sex appeal, he stopped himself from wishing she was his. He felt beyond satisfied with the night's activities; the sex was incredible, and he had been in dire need of a physical release. Yet, he was okay with this being a once-in-a-lifetime event, a new sexual experience for all parties involved. He only hoped that someday he could find his own Olivia.


End file.
